The medical community's early detection of, and rapid response to, biological or chemical terrorism have become crucial to assuring public health and safety. Connecticut has formed a coalition that is comprised of the Connecticut Department of Public Health, Yale New Haven Health System, St. Louis University Heartland Readiness Center, and the Columbia University Center for Health Policy (both centers are CDC-designated Workforce Training Centers for Bioterrorism). The aim of this project is to identify specific training programs for "front line" clinicians and evaluate their effectiveness. To accomplish this, research methodofogy will include: development of partnerships with key stakeholders with an interest in CME; investigation and documentation of the current status of continuing medical education (CME); investigation and documentation of the current research literature on effective educational techniques and :echnologies for clinicians; * selection of a limited number of instructional modalities that meet the specific requirements of the State's instructional needs; * design and execution of a series of studies that w ill determine the educational content and instructional modalities most effective preparing clinicians to perform well in the event of a bioterrorist event. * investigation and documentation of the current institutional and regulatory policies and practices with respect to continuing medical educati on (CME) for clinicians at hospitals and community-based clinicians. Project findings will contribute to the literature so that the success or failure of the pr eject experience can be known across the country.